


Scripting into reality

by Max (Maxpog_9est)



Category: DreamSMP, shifting - Fandom
Genre: Other, scripting, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxpog_9est/pseuds/Max
Summary: Basically my shifting script any my experience to the dream smp. I orginally had a plan to do it in November, but then alot of plot happend. Now since I've processed it and recovered from my surgery I'm prepared to go through this.
Relationships: None to be thought of importance as of now
Kudos: 2





	1. Scripting myself part one the basics

**Author's Note:**

> Edits may and will be made to the script though out and I'm not too worried about my punctuation.

My name- Max

Gender- Male

Species- unknown

Family- adoptive brother to Technoblade, Ranboos long forgotten younger brother

Brief of friends- Technoblade, Wilbur(both alive and dead), niki, Ranboo, Badboyhalo, Tubbo

Aliegence- neutral/strictly business gain/or with Ranboo

Lives- infinite 

Pain/Damages-  
Pain and injuries of any kind even psychological will be at the most be felt an a bee sting, all injuries are to be healed quickly.

Everything does look realistic.

Personality-Can be very quiet and witty. Very caring and sweet always understanding of the situation but has a hard time opening up other then to Ranboo and Technoblade. Can turn very cold for such things like business and towards Dream. Very stubborn and argumentative. Doesn't really like talking to people so prefers to whisper to Technoblade, and Ranboo around lots of people if needed to communicate or use sign language. Very panicky especially when after talking to dream.

Extra one- after talking to large groups of people or around high stress situations I go to the panic room with Ranboo, and play with the cats and talk to him about the situation what's happening what I'm feeling. I also copy his memory book so that he can entrust that his memories will be safe for remembering if Dream takes the book. I stim almost entirely unoticeably in almost every situation and completely comfortably when comfortable around other people and more noticable. I can teleport in a insistence but only Ranboo knows. I regularly do check ins on Ranboo and Technoblade. I have my little wows and blankie with me constantly. I can hide very easily and often. I often can be seen picking flowers and bringing them to areas never to be seen agian as well as other resources. I completely understand and use both English and sign language on a regular basis. My favorite color is purple and I constantly cover everything with it. I often go between Technoblades and BBH's households. In Technoblades house I modified Tommy's old room so that it could be used for myself. The room is filled with stuffed animals, inscence, and tarot cards, I have a secret garden underneath my room. I am a master at tarot cards. I can not stand chocolate and will pass out if forced to consume. If I'm too overwhelmed I stop speaking and go nonverbal and will only use short sign sentences. I often cant understand tones and need them to be explained. I have get very mad when I see endearment under attack and end up attacking the attacker if I am forced to watch. I have a diary of all my memories. I have a huge resentment against Dream and try to make him lose it as subtly as possible constantly. I hate government. I often argue with Quackity. I nikki and I often pick flowers together and talk about our passions and feelings./p>

Relationships in detail/how we meet-  
I Meet Ranboo orginally before he fell into the overworld, but since he doesn't remember I meet him at Technoblades front door after I had slept outside of there home overnight in the cold under my blankie and little wows. He and Technoblade had taken me inside and after asking me a bunch of questions decided to let me live there. Me and Rambo becoming extremely close and almost unmovable from each other and share everything together except for my past. Technoblade meet me while Ranboo took me inside and asked me lots of questions immediately taking interest based off my behavior. He became a big older brotherly type of father figure while trying to figure out who I was before I ended up on their door step. Badboyhalo meet me when I accidentally teleported into the egg room when he came down to check on it immediately studying me and taking concern of who I was, what I was, what was I there and how I wasn't affected by the egg. He also became a fatherly figure aswell and takes great care into studying the egg with me and feeding me. I meet Tubbo while I was looking for Technoblades place and ended up in snow Chester, he was very delighted to see someone new and talked to me for hours on in while he returned me back home. He became a really good friend and I got introduced to tommy and ghostbur while hiding in snow Chester with him. I became friends with niki when I was running away crying because I was upset Rambo couldn't remember me and she saw me crying so she took me in. /p>

That's all I could think of as of 3 am


	2. Scripting myself history part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some extra Information about me before I start to get into story elements how I wake up and stuff about my clone safeword and time elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to edit my script you can freely this chapter is short.

History- I come from the deepest depths of the ends civilization, I lived with my brother and mother. In the end civilization everyone lived peacefully we knew and studied the passages of the enchantment table and the lands of the other worlds. My favorite thing to do was teleport between dimensions in secret and bring back purple. I often kept my precise items in the friendly shulkurs for safe keeping and company. Ever since our people's came here and evolved to the place we've been eating the sacred fruit occasionally going into packs to hunt for food in the over world. Lots of them died or withered away on the journey meaning we left the task to criminals. I used to play in the ender dragons palace freely, until Dreamons invaded forcing some of us back to the over world. Most of the Dreamons were massacred but they destroyed lots of our Crystal's I ended up taking a shard of one just incase I needed to leave. When some of us were sent to the overworld I snuck through with my blankets and dolls. I searched for Ranboo for months until I ended up on a doorstep in the cold.

Extra- My favorite scent is strawberries and make everything smell like them. I often read Tommy's novel's that he left behind. I Play with Drista constantly In secret at night in a cave near by with a lovely garden. I often give away purples to everyone I see rather that be dye or flowers. I cant bake very well. I have a beautiful dagger with a bit or the crystal shard ingrained into the blade. I cant stand chocolate and hate it deeply. I constantly follow people around. I hate eye contact. My favorite food is steak, and my least is cookies. I love to read and write very well. When I hangout with Fundy I cling onto him and ask him all kinds of questions. I love to be held but resist at first or if im not pet first. I can sew. I often sit with Wilbur by water. I like to help Technoblade when he goes off to get resources. When Technoblade found out I was the same species as Ranboo he immediately started to examine me and ask me to read him the enchantment books because nobody knows what they say besides the title.


	3. Mechanics and storybase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just story and basic mechanics.

Story- the story falls on along the dream smp after tommy and tubbo talk to the alive version of Wilbur after the whole dream in prison thing. Everyone is there everything that was said or done has also happened up to that point before I had arrive to Technoblades doorstep.

How I wake up- I wake up at Technoblades doorstep cold wrapped around my blankie and holding my little wows tightly. I hear bickering in front of me as Ranboo and Technoblade argue on rather to take me inside or not, once they notice me starting to wake up they decide to pick me up and bring me inside and sit me next to the campfire and ask me questions.

Safe word- The word that will take me back to my original reality will be Farmington it will tattooed on my wrist and only I will be able to say it.

Cloning- My Clone will act exactly like me and do exactly what I do but will sleep unless women up between 2 am and 10 am. My Clone will do school work if he has too and other task if needed. Me and my Clone share all memories.

Time- Every 20 minutes in my orginal reality will be a hour in my desired reality I will have my phone on my at all times that will allow me to track both realities times. The phone will go off at 10 am in my original reality and will repeat Farmington in my ears over and over agian for 30 seconds.

Script edits- The script will be accessed and can be edited anytime on my phone that I have on me at all times.

Extra- All skills and memories will be shared between the two realities. I will remember everything I did and what happened in my desired reality once I go back to my original reality. I will remember everything and have perfect memory. All skills and languages I was able to use and understand will stay with me when I go back to my original reality from the desired one. Once I shift back to the desired reality I will continue on where I left off when I left.


End file.
